


For a Frog

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [11]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Dan gets sick after trying to catch a frog.





	For a Frog

“I told you that you shouldn’t have gone out in the rain,” Suzy scolds gently, brushing back a strand of his hair. He shivered underneath the blankets.

“I was trying to catch a frog,” he muttered, sending him into a coughing fit. Arin rushes in with a spoon and a bottle of medicine. 

“Thanks, babe.” Suzy mutters, taking the bottle and measuring out the liquid. “And why were you trying to catch a frog?” 

“My nephew wanted a picture of me with a frog,” Dan says lamely. Suzy stares at him with a strange look. She holds out the spoonful of medicine in front of Dan’s face. He can already smell the bitterness before he swallows it. It sends a shudder through his body. 

“And you were willing to risk your health to fulfill that wish?” Suzy asks. Dan tries not to vomit for a moment before answering. 

“Yeah, of course. I’m the best uncle in the world. And if my nephew wants a picture of me with a frog, I’m going to catch a frog Suzy. Arin chuckles, but immediately stops when Suzy shoots a look at it. She tucks the blanket around him. Dan starts to doze off. 

“Do you want anything?” Suzy asks, but by the time she’s done with her question, she’s already out of the door. Arin is left smiling down at a very tired and very sick Dan. 

“You know that the lovelies are gonna be pissed again, with you being sick a lot in the last few months,” Arin whispers, sitting down on the bed next to Dan and taking his hand. It’s oddly cold, but it fits in his hand just the same. 

“Not my fault,” Dan sleepily mutters. Arin feels a gentle squeeze around his hand. As Arin looks closer, he can see that the feathery hairs that are stuck to the back of Dan’s neck from his sweat. Dan’s skin is slightly pale, and his eyelids are fluttering. 

“Very much your fault, babe. You were the one who decided it was so necessary to spend half an hour out in the rain trying to catch a frog,” Arin mutters, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, squeezing his hand. 

“I wanted,” Dan coughs, and Arin gently rubs circles onto Dan’s arm, hoping that it might calm him down, “I wanted a picture with it.” 

“I know babe, I know.”   
Suzy comes back with a bowl of soup, a hot pack, and a few cough drops. Arin moves a little bit to the left, and Suzy crouches down. She gently spoons the soup into Dan’s mouth, until her arm tires out, and Dan takes over the methodical task. 

There’s a strange type of intimacy in feeding a person. Brushing away smudges, making sure that you don’t poke them in the face. There’s just something very strange and personal about it. 

“Do you want to watch a movie, baby?” Suzy asks, putting the empty bowl to the side. Dan barely nods, his eyes almost closed. “Which movie?” 

Both Arin and Suzy wait patiently, listening for a reply, but all they get is a snore. 

They smile, turn off the lights, and cuddle up next to Dan.


End file.
